Profundidades
by E. E. Yue
Summary: "He roto mis cadenas, he abierto un cerrojo casi imposible y he visto cuan transparente puedes ser en tus profundidades". Punto de vista de Kuvira, en algún momento después del final. Ligero Korvira. Dedicado a Devil-in-my-shoes y a mi sifu.


**LOK no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Sólo los utilizo para entretenimiento propio y de a quién le agrade este fanfic.**

 **Resumen:** «He roto mis cadenas, he abierto un cerrojo casi imposible y he visto cuan transparente puedes ser en tus profundidades». Punto de vista de Kuvira, en algún momento después del final. Ligero Korvira. Dedicado a Devil-in-my-shoes y a mi sifu.

 _Dedicado a Devil-in-my-shoes porque sus aportaciones al Korvira son mis favoritas, y a mi sifu, que me brindó sin querer un poquito de inspiración para este fic sin que lo supiera y lo leyó antes de que lo publicara (sé que sabes quién eres, K.)._

 **PROFUNDIDADES**

Nadamos en aguas desconocidas por el hombre, allá donde ningún otro humano se encuentra, en el mundo espiritual. El mar parece infinito; su belleza me absorta tanto que ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo llegamos aquí. Sin embargo, siento miedo. De alguna manera sólo puedo percibirte a lo lejos, metida en tu propio mundo, distante de mí y de los demás. Es como si estuvieras en un trance, como si estuvieras paralizada. Hay algo en ti que no logro comprender. Eres maestra agua, peor aún, eres el Avatar. Me parece una locura que le temas a tu elemento madre, con el que supone que debes controlar casi desde tu nacimiento, ese que te hizo digna de ser el siguiente Avatar.

Y de pronto ya no me parece tanta locura. A veces el mundo se vuelve en tu contra y pierdes el control de todo. Alguna vez perdí el poco control que tenía sobre mi misma, llevándose lo poco que me quedaba: mi gente y los que alguna vez fueron un intento de familia. El control se me fue de las manos como el agua al ser tomada entre ellas, porque se escurre y escapa entre los dedos, quedándote con la sensación de lo que alguna vez tuviste y no pudiste retener.

Tengo algunos recuerdos de la manera en que llegamos aquí, como la oportunidad que se me presentó en prisión. Mi carcelero con la guardia baja, con un olvido de metal en su cuerpo, posiblemente su anillo de matrimonio. Recuerdo la sensación de volver a hacer metal control y la manera en que lo dejé inconsciente. Un golpe de distracción en la cabeza con el pedazo de metal, y uno de mi puño para noquearlo. La llave la tenía el, porque era quien me llevaría la comida. Lamenté que posiblemente perdería su trabajo por mi culpa, pero yo también estaba harta de la soledad en que me encontraba en aquella celda, la oscuridad de la vida. Me vestí con sus ropas y logré escapar de allí. Tenía ese minúsculo metal como arma para escapar. Con facilidad también dejé inconsciente a otro guardia y me fue de allí. El resto es borroso. De alguna manera logré llegar al portal espiritual, mi única salida hacia donde no me perseguirían los humanos. Con suerte los espíritus no me dañarían, o al menos eso pensaba.

Recuerdo que algunos espíritus me llamaron por mi nombre, acompañado por una serie de adjetivos calificativos que no me agradaron por la verdad que contenían en ellos: era una maldita tirana y un montón de cosas más que ya no puedo recordar. Me defendí, pero acabaron lanzándome a un abismo, en el cual apareciste ahora, después de tanto tiempo. De alguna manera también tu estas aquí. No tengo idea de cómo has dado conmigo, pero estamos aquí, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, como cuando me mandabas cartas a la prisión, esas que decían "aquí estoy", pero no físicamente en tu presencia, como solías hacerlo antes, cuando me visitabas, hasta que en la conexión que comparto contigo percibí tu alma destrozada. Nos han sumergido los espíritus, primero en niebla y luego en agua, como si estuviera condenada a nadar aquí por el resto de mi vida. Es extraño, como si nos hundieran en la depresión que he notado en ti durante meses, en tus cartas, en alucinaciones que me llegan como el agua al cuello en este preciso instante, en el que floto y no me permito hundirme, aunque ya esté cansada de nadar en este mar interminable.

Siempre has sido como el mar. Le permites a todos que vean lo que existe desde la orilla, donde eres transparente ante todos pero les prohíbes tus profundidades, esas a las cuales accedí en tu presencia alguna vez en tus visitas, como si creyeras que no habría forma de que escaparan de esa prisión. Esas confesiones a un ser tan parecido a ti en esencia, donde abrías el cerrojo de un libro que pocos han logrado leer, tal vez porque te permití quitar el cerrojo de mi propio libro, ese que no le permití a nadie nunca leer más que unos pocos fragmentos. Ese libro al que Suyin accedió una vez y me tomó como su ave exótica enjaulada, su figura de colección que no permite que nadie toque. Aunque no importa ya. He roto mis cadenas, he abierto un cerrojo casi imposible y he visto cuan transparente puedes ser en tus profundidades, aunque tu propio libro lo alejes de mi presencia.

¿Sabes? De alguna modo, es como si este mar fueras tú, en este preciso instante emocional tuyo. Me ahogas en tus aguas y me aterran tus profundidades, por las cuales siento una infinita e inocente curiosidad, como la que tiene un niño al ver el mar por primera vez. Hace algún tiempo, yo también nadé en la tranquilidad de la orilla, porque me detenías cada vez que quería introducirme a lo profundo de tu ser. Nadie es perfecto, y hasta el mismo Avatar puede sentir el miedo. Tener a Raava contigo no te hace inmune a todo aquello que nos vuelve humanos. Yo también le temo a lo profundo, pero estoy tan abierta a lo desconocido que me permitiría conocer las profundidades de tu alma, esperando hallar la calma que tanto busco. Te aterra la profundidad, porque no sabes lidiar con tus propias emociones. Este lío de agua tal vez no provenga solo de mi imaginación, porque de alguna manera estás aquí, conmigo, aunque no precisamente cerca. Nado hacia ti, y logras notar mi presencia, pero veo cómo te aterras aquí, en las profundidades del mar. Me alejas, te vuelves tan fría como puede serlo el mar mientras más te adentras en él. Siento que me ahogo por un momento, pero sucumbo a la tempestad. Tomo aire y lo contengo unos minutos, mientras noto como te acostumbras a mi presencia, que hace el esfuerzo por alejarme de ti. El miedo puede ser peligroso, incluso para el Avatar.

Pero no me rindo, y no puedo permitir que te rindas, por eso estoy aquí, resistiendo y esperando a que te calmes, que te acostumbres a mi presencia, y que notes que no quiero hacerte daño, que sólo quiero estar contigo. Creí que estaría sola en el mundo de los espíritus, pero he encontrado un alma tan quebrada como la mía. No sé si el sentimiento sea mutuo, pero he conseguido calmar la tempestad dentro de mí y la culpa. Tal vez sea eso lo que nos ha hecho llegar a la orilla y ha disuelto el agua en que nadábamos antes, dejándonos en la tranquilidad.

Respiras tranquila, la profundidad del mar se ha esfumado. Ahora estamos paradas sobre un arroyo, cubierto alrededor de nosotras por niebla. Nos envuelve la tranquilidad, ahora somos libres. Hemos dejado los cerrojos en el mar, y nos hemos vuelto un par de libros abiertos, en una extraña conexión que nos envuelve, como dos náufragos que sobreviven. Nos sacas de entre la niebla, me llamas por mi nombre y no logro encontrar explicación que valga a mi escape, sabes que realmente deseaba la libertad. Ahora hablamos como antes, me muestras tu verdadero ser. Deseo comenzar de nuevo, lo sabes más que nadie. Y por eso te sigo durante meses, a un recóndito lugar donde un espíritu se aparece. "Será un nuevo comienzo", me prometes. Y renuncio a mi memoria y mi rostro. Al fin soy libre.

 **Notas de la autora y aclaraciones:**

He vuelto a publicar un fanfic tras siete años de ausencia en fanfiction. No explicaré las circunstancias que me han hecho volver ni el pseudónimo que utilizaba antes, sólo diré que escribía para otros fandoms y que es la primera vez que escribo algo completo en años. Tengo varios fanfics esperando porque sean terminados para que pueda publicarlos. Sólo espero que este sea de su agrado.

Ahora, respecto al one-shot, por si no quedó claro, Korra y Kuvira estaban dentro de la niebla de las almas perdidas, y al final, es la madre de las caras (un espíritu que aparece en ATLA) quien da una nueva identidad a Kuvira y borra su memoria, para que empiece de nuevo, sin que ella sepa quién es y el mundo tampoco.


End file.
